Display devices generally use display technologies that either directly generate various colors, such as an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display, or use white light through a gating structure, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) underneath a color element or color filter, to generate an image. However, display devices may suffer from component degradation during use, decreasing the luminance of components of the device. Further, components used to generate a color may degrade at different rates than components used to generate a different color. When the luminance of one color is decreased more than the luminance of other colors in a display device, the color balance of the device is altered which may result in an unpleasant appearance of images displayed on the display device.